


Dinner and Dessert

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assault, Attack, Declarations Of Love, Demanding Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Love Attack, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: Crocodile knew damn well that she would be there for dinner and that he would have her as dessert." Not yet lover, not yet. This dessert i will enjoy a little longer. " His breath while he speaks with a hoarse voice tickles her, his hand pressing her down on the table leaves her so she can again press her hips against him.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever written story with explicit sexual content in the second chapter. Please keep in mind this was a first attempt at writing so it might not be that good.
> 
> I do not own One Piece and / or any of it`s characters, This is all a fanfiction of my own making and is not canon. I do not make any profit out of this story.

**Dinner and Dessert**

After his escape from Impel Down and surviving the war at Marine Ford, Crocodile and his right hand man Daz Bones landed on an island where he bought a house. None in the small city really knows much of how he makes his money. They do know he is influential, charming and knows how to throw a good dinner party. From hotel owners to captains, all are invited. Incluiding a messenger he has a past with... A past he can not and does not want to forget.

Sela has been a messenger for many years. She crosses the seas to deliver the messeges that people can not sent through the official channels. Unbothered by attacks from the World Government, the Yonko and anyone in between, messengers are free to roam the world. This is how she once ended up on a desert island where she met the man she fell deeply in love with, only to leave without a word when she found out his dark side and thought she had lost him to power and a woman who tried to seduce him. Now she stands in his dining room. Confronted with not only the other guests, but also his intense presence and the vibrating heat they both still feel...

**POV Crocodile:**

" _She looks good. Great timing to have a dinner while she came to the island. Personelle knows what to do tonight. Finally i can get an answer to why she left from Alabasta without a word and why she was so hard to find... Hmmm, that Dovan is too interested in her. Why is she smiling? His stories are not that interesting. As soon as this dinner is over i will have some time with her alone. Ah ! I can smell her perfume from here..."_

**POV Sela:**

_"Well, here i am. Never thought i would sit at a dining table again with him. He looks good. Why did i accept this invitation? I knew it was a bad idea! It has been a long time but still... the feelings never really left. My neighbour is a good distractor with his stories. I can feel him staring at me... Perhaps it is time to tell him why i left back then. Seeing him makes me realise how much i missed him... still miss him. If only he had not given in to those seductive powers! Cro... i feel your eyes on me, i feel your warmth even when you are across the table. If only ..."_

**Sela smiled as Dovan told yet another story about his bar and the people that frequent it. In the meantime glimpsing at Crocodile. Feeling the butterflies that still flutter when loking at him. Suddenly her smile freezes as a hand is laid on her leg en slowly slides up. With a broad grin Dovan looks her in the eyes and leans in to her. His hand tries to slide up even more under the table as he whispers in her ear: " I know you want me too. Your smile says it all." Sela`s eyes turn colder as she grabs a finger of the sliding hand. While Dovan sneaks a fast lick on her earlobe, she gives a cold smile and bends his finger back. " If you value your fingers, you will remove that hand". His eyes widen, his heat skips a beat as he looks her in the eyes. While removing his hand he groans: "So fiesty... No wonder our host keeps an eye on you! Perhaps he will share someday. I love a tough woman, it makes me all tingely!" All the while Crocodile watches the exchange. Anger and jealousy flare up as he realises her fake smile towards Dovan and the heat spreading on Dovans cheeks. He will have ot make clear to this man that Sela is off limits. If he values his life on the island, he will stay away...**

** Dessert **

**A bell rings and a voice calls for dessert. As personelle brings in the dishes the guests get excited. What will it be this time? The food has always been great at these dinners, but the desserts always are very exclusive. The last time it was a special pudding with the most rare wine sauce. Hidden inside the pudding was a costly gemstone for the lucky person to find it. But this is not the only reason for some of the guests to be excited. For as long as Crocodile has been on the island, he has never settled down or taken a lover... or more. Each dinner the ladies hope to have a chance with him. The best time to try being during the cofee and wine, right after dessert. Tha is when everyone, incluiding Crocodile truelly relaxes and the time for intimate whispers and seductive gestures.**

**When dessert is served Sela smiles in surprise. No extravagant dessert, but her favorite from long time. Several sweet fruits with whipped cream and shredded truffles on the side. For luxury there is a champagne sauce to accompany it. The blush on her cheeks shows how she enjoys it. It satisfies Crocodile very much to see this. Sela`s other neighbour who has been immensly enjoying dinner looks at Sela : " I see you appreciate this dessert even more then dinner itself. You must be very important to our host." The elderly lady smiles as she brings a strawberry to her mouth. For the first time during this dinner Sela looks Crocodile in the eyes. She holds her breath for a moment as both their hearts skip a beat. With a gentle smile she finishes her dessert. "He still remembers" she mumbles. When dessert is finished and the plates are taken off of the table all go to the guest livingroom.**

**GUEST LIVINGROOM.**

**They all scatter through the room and start the age old dance of gossip and seduction. As expected the ladies try to get near Crocodile and when they do it is a show of who will arrouse him the most. Dovan is looking for Sela. While the shop owner tries to tell him... well... something. As his eyes finally lock on to her he licks his lips and starts to make his way over to her. Oh! The things he will do with her! And the things he will her do with him... He can not help but grin while he casually walks over to her. That short moment he had with her, that taste when he licked her earlobe... Mmmm his pants feel too tight. Just when he wants to grab her arm a sharp sting in his back stops him in his tracks. : "She** _is off limits to everyone_ **" a dark voice mutters. That voice ensures Dovans retreat. Beside Crocodile this is the only man that will stop him and the only one he knows to be as dangerous as advertised. Sela who was about to walk away from a possible disaster now grins. Daz! Despite his wrong doings, still one of the most loyal people she knows, and it seems he has put some fear in that annoying horndog!**

**She walks to the bookcase where her eyes fall on a familiar book. A story read to her as a child and eventhough she knows the true story now, Noland the liar is still a beloved memory. Suddenly the tension rises as she feels his presence behind her. His warmth in her back, his hand reaches from behind her to grab the book. His mouth next to hear ear whispers: " I see you found the books. I know how much you love to read ." His body against her back, his warmth, his smell and his voice... Sela can not help but feel the heat and shivers spread all over her body.**

**She turns around and looks up :" Noland, the story brings back fond memories." She gently smiles and hesitates, Unsure what to do next. He is so close... She would love to run her fingers through his hair, trace that scar running acros his face and taste his lips once more. Crocodile sees her hesitation, the yearning and doubt... the struggle. He lifts his hand and gently puts a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. " Books always reminded me of you** **" He turns around with a smirk and casually walks towards the other guests. Sela held her breath and with a growing blush on her cheeks she touches the strand of hair he tucked behind her ear. It was just a second but it felt like an eternity. Why did he have to play with her feelings so much? Why could she not withstand this attraction? After all this time it still felt so wrong and yet so right. It was that moment she decided that whatever would happen next, she would take it as it comes. Her eyes followed him as he walked up to a group of people who had stared at them before. The big grin on his face told her he was well aware of the looks and gossip already going around.**

**By the time they had all enjoyed several drinks, Sela was getting ready to leave. Oh, ofcourse she had some nice conversations, and some sly remarks of a few jealous ladies who still attempted to grab the attention of their host. And there was still the lingering presence of Dovan. He did not dare to come near her again while under the watchful eyes of Daz, but his stares and gestures left nothing to imagination. Several guests had already left and slowly all the others started to prepair their leave aswell. Though flirting with them to an extend, Crocodile had shown no interest in any of his female suitors, much to their dismay. Long goodbye`s and even longer hesitations later Sela stood in line to say her thanks and leave. Crocodile had not approached her for the rest of the evening, she was a fool to even think ... ! " Sela, do you have a moment? " Daz suddenly stood in front of her. His hand on her shoulder and the serious look on his face, Sela could only nod yes and follow him to the dining room.**

**" Did you know he only organised this dinner to see you again?" Sela leaned against the dining table. " Wh... What did you just say? " she stammered. The blush crawled back to her cheeks, a tingeling feeling went up her spine as she tried to clear her head. Did he really just say that just now? Daz cleared his throat, uneasy with this conversation. He was not the kind of man to have such conversations! Hell, he never thought he would even talk about his boss`s softer side, not even to the woman his boss clearly still has feelings for! " He never forgot about you. Oh hell Sela! Yo know what you had, what you both obviously still feel and what you both should do!" The boss would have to pay dearly for this... Daz never thought he could be tricked into having such an insane conversation with someone, not even with Sela... If he did not know better he would have thought Crocodile just wanted to have a good laugh out of this... Sela turned around, her back to Daz so he could not see the glimpse of hope in her eyes. " I know what i still feel for him Daz. And i do still want to be with him, more then anything. But sigh I dont know how... anymore..." The silence is broken by the closing of the door. She freezes when once again she feels him pressing against her back and an arm curls around her waist while lips softly press against her neck...**


	2. Last Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Crocodile will have his last dessert and he will enjoy it to it`s fullest.

** Last Dessert. **

**Crocodile mouths at Sela`s neck. His hooked arm around her presses her against him. His hand cups her chin and gently turns her face exposing her neck. They both softly groan as he trails up and down her neck alternating between hungry kisses and licks. " Cro..." Sela moans as she shivers with delight. That moan! The delicious sound only HE can let her make. His lips curl as Sela turns around in his arm. She immediatly runs her fingers alongside his face after which the fingers of a hand weave through his hair. His groan of approval is silenced by her lips. "Mmmm " her hand grabs his when he forces her lips to open so his tongue can finally enter her mouth. No gentle kiss, no playing around... This time he will have his way.**

**His tongue searches and finds hers and they deepen their kiss. Intense, hungering and clinging to eachother they put all of their yearning in this kiss. It is hot and infuriating how this woman still has so much power over him. Her hips press against him, a hand grabbing in his hair as he pushes his tong in and out of her mouth all while he picks her up with his left arm. While he hears her make little sounds he uses his sand abilities to pull a chair behind him. He lays Sela down on the edge of the table, sits down and breaks off the kiss. His eyes look her over and when she wants to sit up he simply pushes her back down. His hand rolls up her long skirt to her waist while his hook tears down her panties. Her whimpering only ignites his lust for her and hardens him even more, soon his pants will not be able to contain him much longer. The blush on her cheeks and the haze in her eyes tell him more then enough, she is ready for him.**

**With his hook he pushes her leg aside while his hand slowly slides up between her lips, getting wet on the way up. Her deep moan is accompanied with a begging sigh of his name. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips as he slides his tongue between her lips. " So sweet and wet..." his groan is hardly heard by Sela. He is setting her on a fire only he can put out. He still knows exactly how to push her to the edge! Her hands grab for his head and her hips push up against his face. The clowding of her mind and the heat in her stomache grow while she feels his tongue sliding up and down faster each time when suddenly he pushes his tongue deep in. "Cro!" Sela is already near the edge when he just stops, his mouth still on her. " Not yet lover, not yet. This dessert i will enjoy a little longer. " His breath while he speaks with a hoarse voice tickles her, his hand pressing her down on the table leaves her so she can again press her hips against him. suddenly a finger enters her with a second to follow. Whimpering, moaning and restless, Sela moves moaning his name once again when she feels a tongue baring down on her already hypersensitive clit. Just one more move, one more word and she will fall over the edge! Suddenly it all stops. She opens her eyes to see him stand up and stare down at her. His eyes glowing with heat, sweat on his forehead. His always slicked back hair a mess from her hands grabbing it. His lips again curl up in a smile while he locks her eyes with his. His hand goes down and as Sela follows it she sees him free his rock hard cock. As he opens his pants it slaps back to his belly. He is ready for her and he will make sure she knows it. He spreads her legs and leans in to swallow up her moans. No gentle kiss but a demanding one, his tongue forcing in and demanding her attention. Her arms around him, nails pressed in his back. She moans loud in his mouth as he pushes in deep and hard. His hips push hard up and down, hers follow in rhythm. She puts her legs around his hips to pull him in even deeper as he thrusts again. For a second he breaks their kiss as he groans her name. His forehead against hers, sweatdrops mix, Sela moans his name "Cro... ." That final moaning of his name combined with her shivers and restless movements tell him she comes. He thrusts once more, deep and hard inside her. His shaft slick with her fluids glides easily all the way in and he releases while moaning out her name. Sela clenches all her muscles not letting him slip out but letting him spill all deep inside of her. Her lips find his for a deep and intense kiss, their tongues lazily playing. She holds him tight as he stands up to sit down on the chair again, still deep inside of her. Sitting on his lap Sela moves a few more times feeling he has finally released all** **his seed,** **she sits still and curls up against his chest.**

**Her arms around him she nozzles his neck and plants a small butterfly kiss there. "You are still a witch Sela. A delicious, charming and very hot witch. Don`t ever think you will be pleasuring anyone else but me." His hand around her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, Crocodile`s hoarse voice leaves nothing to imagination. Sela`s hand traces the scar in his face, her lips gently kissing the bridge of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth and then a soft, loving kiss while she mutters: " I could never be with anyone else, it has always been you Cro." Crocodile grins when she confirms what he demanded, she is his and his alone. Noone else will ever have the pleasure of her body and her love. All his and he will make damn sure that she knows it. Someday they will discuss the past but for now he is satisfie** **d** **to know she acknowle** **d** **ges what he said. She is all his and he is far from done this night.**


	3. Dovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovan is far from done with Sela....
> 
> " Dovan mutters some more names and makes notes while a smile slowly forms around the corners of his mouth. "And ofcourse my fiesty friend, she will not be able to refuse my invitation. I wonder how much of a hold Crocodile has on her. Maybe he will share her and the other women aswell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own One Piece and / or it`s characters.

Dovan

Pissed. That was the right way to describe his mood after he got home from that blasted dinner. Not only did he miss out on a chance to have a delicious night with that woman, that Daz Bones got in the way and threatened him... Him! Dovan, the man who owns all the bars on the island and who knows more about the people then the people themselves. Except perhaps about Crocodile but that is only a matter of time.

The maid scowers into the corner while her master throws a chair across the room in a fit. She knows better then to make her way out of the room when he is in such a state. Each servant that ever worked here has gone through the same and left in the end. But Maya needs this work and secretly, well she has no place to go and her master is not only attractive, he can also be gentle. Suddenly a shadow looms over her and she looks up.

"Bring me a glass of whiskey and clean up the mess." Dovan wipes off the sweat from his forehead as he looks at Maya. "And then take the night off. I have things to do and plans to make." His blonde hair a mess from sweating and rubbing it in his frustrations, Dovan combs his fingers through it to make it a little more presentable.

Once he has settled down beside his desk with a glass of whiskey he takes the paper on his side and starts to write notes. " Let`s see...... Crocodile ofcourse, i will have to repay his generous invitation. Ardock would appreciate a party of mine, especially with what i have planned. Jika would be a nice addition to entertain Ardock and she can also aim for Crocodile." Dovan mutters some more names and makes notes while a smile slowly forms around the corners of his mouth. "And ofcourse my fiesty friend, she will not be able to refuse my invitation. I wonder how much of a hold Crocodile has on her. Maybe he will share her and the other women aswell." Just the thought of how he planned to end the evening gives him the warming sensation he had that night when he first met her. "It was a bad idea to give Maya the night off, guess i will have to deal with this myself tonight."

The next morning Dovan wakes from the curtains opening and watches as the young maid in her black and white outfit scurries around the room prepairing his clothes. She is not the most beautiful to ever have worked for him but she has been there the longest. And the nights he had no guests over, she was more then willing to warm his bed. Her white hair tied up in a low knot in the neck gives him the chance to see the mark he left behind the last time. It was an especially hot night and he had enough frustration to vent on her. His teethmarks will slowly fade, his lust lasted even after his release on her chest. When Maya looks at him, question in her eyes he nodds no. No this time he will keep this tight and tingeling sensation, he found it to be stimulating while planning for the next party. And he will have a very special present to end the night.

While having his breakfast he anxiously awaits the arrival of his handyman. Handyman does not fully describe the job that Erkil does for him, but it suffices. When he hears the door opening he looks up. A small scrawny man walks in as if he is afraid to fall down with every step. A cane keeping him in balance while he almost trips on the edge of the carpet. "Master Dovan! Such a pleasure to see you again." A shakey smile around the wrinkeled mouth shows nothing of the danger this man truelly poses. Erkil might be old, but he does not show it when he takes a job from someone. Thin silver hair is combed over to the left, brushy white eyebrows pulled up as he takes a seat across Dovan. "How may i be of service this fine morning sir?" Dovan takes a sip of his coffee as he looks at the old man. Amazing how people can disappear without a trace when this man is around and yet nobody would ever suspect him.

"I need you to procure something very special for me and deliver it to me tomorrow morning. Mind you, it will not be easy, this special present for me is guarded well." Erkil looks at Dovan, a twinkle in his eyes. "nothing is too difficult when the money is right sir. Just tell me who, what, where and when. I will make sure you have it in time." Dovan nods as he slides a picture and a note to the old man and finishes his coffee. "Delivery in one piece. Tomorrow morning and go around the back. It is going to be a surprise for my party guests. Expect some resistance but do not damage the goods." Erkil looks at the picture and grins. "Your wish is my command sir." After taking a bite out of an apple the man stands up and stumbles out of the room. "Expect delivery tomorrow early in the morning." As the door closes to the diningroom, Dovan finishes the rest of his breakfast. "This promises to be a beautiful day. I will have to sent out my invitations for the surprise party and prepair everything. Ah! I can hardly wait...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours have passed since Erkil visited and took on the job to procure his special present. Dovan managed to take care of his day to day business and have his mind distracted, well atleast for a little while. But thinking about the party to come is proving to be highly exciting. All day long he has been anxiously awaiting some news and finally a messenger came with a short note. " Present procured. Minor damages will be fixed in time for party. Delivery as agreed."

At first he was some what worried about the minor damages, but when Erkil takes a job, he takes it serious and when he says that it will be fixed in time he assumes it will be. Otherwise he will make damn sure that there will be a refund for the damages! His lakey already left the inivtations with the mailman and tonight he expects to have all the responses back. Unless a major incident takes place he expects all to accept his invitation to a special surprise dinner and party. 

Down in the diningroom he calls his staff together to make sure they all know what is expected of them. "Kitchen staff, make sure all the food is freshly prepaired and ready when the guests sit down at the table. When it is time for the main course the chefs will step into the diningroom to prepair the meat infront of the guests, and make sure it is done with some flair! If you fail me you will not only be fired, you know what price there is to pay aswell... Servants, you will wear the custom outfits for the evening. When you see an empty glass you make sure to fill it right away. If one of the guests gets a little frisky... allow it, you know why you`re here and you will give them all what they want, men and women alike. Now leave and get your damn costumes ready and prepair! Butler... stay here." 

Butler, the man who was named after his profession, though that is probably an ironic twist of fate, looks at his master and stays behind as the rest of the staff leaves the room. "Tomorrow morning, probably pretty early, Erkil will drop off a special present. Make sure it is prepaired and ready for the end of the night. You know what to do and how to set it all up. Check all attributes and costumes, i will decide on the clothes that evening. Oh, make sure that the chair is positioned so that i can lok straight into the room and the cushions are infront of the chair." Harldy able to contain his excitement, Dovan looks at Butler as the man bows his head and turns away. Rubbing his hands, he grins and stands up to continue his daily tasks. He still has a business to run but that does not seem as mondain today. Today he is in a good mood and tomorrow will only be better!


	4. Chapter 4. Getting ready to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last look in the mirror shows him he is as ready as he can be for the dinner. Crocodile walks out of the bedroom and makes his way downstairs. The fuck happend to her? That woman is infuriating! If she thinks she can stay away just like that she has another thing coming dammit. And If anyone so much as lifted a finger to harm her i will destroy this damned town......

Note from the author: Still do not own One Piece and this is still all just from my own imagination.

The invitation was handed over to him just as he was ready to leave the house. Crocodile tore open the envelope and read through it quickly. " Tsk, i just had him at my dinner. As if that was not enough. Bastard was too interested in my woman and now he wants me to come to his special party. Guess there is no way to decline though." The invitation crumbled in his hand as he looks at Daz. " Have you seen her? She could atleast accompany me to that dinner. I doubt there will be anyone interesting to have fun with."

Shaking his head, Daz looks at the clenched fist holding the invitation. " I have not seen Selayah today. Perhaps she has gone to gather her belongings? After all she did not bring her things with her when you invited her to dinner the last time and she does need a change of clothes at times, women are funny like that." A small grin forming around his mouth is quickly gone when Crocodile turns his head and raises a brow. "Are you trying to tell me something Daz?" Amused Daz again shakes his head and moves forward. They have business to attend to incluiding the inspection of a ship that they have in repair at the docs. If anything were to happen on the island, that ship would be their best way out. The small crew that accompanied them to the New World now works in the house and is always ready on a moments notice. People on the island ofcourse know who they are and what they did, for the most part, but they stay out of their business. Marines do not come to the island often and those that do run into them are quickly taken care of. "When we are done with our business i will go find her and extend your invitation."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crocodile had been changing his clothes for the evening but now he can not help but pace around the bedroom. Still no word from Selayah and Daz had been out all day and evening to find her. A knock on the door stops him in his tracks as he turns to the sound. " Come in." A hesitant maid walks into the room to remind him of the time. "It is almost time to leave sir. The party will start in thirty minutes and you are expected at the mansion of mister Dovan. "Any word from Daz?" His eyes narrowing he looks at the maid awaiting an answer. "He is on his way sir." Anxiously waiting for his nod so that she can leave, the maid looks at her captain and fidgets with her hands. She knows all too well that an annoyed Crocodile is a dangerous Crocodile. Eventhough his time in Impel Down and the mess at Marineford has mellowed him down somewhat, she is not taking any chances in overstaying her welcome in the presence of her captain. A quick gesture of his hand tells her she can leave and as fast as her feet can carry her she gets out of the room. Right at that moment Daz steps in.

"Sir, it seems she has vanished without a trace. I asked around at the inn and the people she was in contact with. Nobody has seen her since last night." A vein swelling on his forehead, Crocodile grits his teeth and looks at his righthand man. "Where the fuck is she? Something must have happened, she wouldn`t just disappear. You find her Daz and drag her ass back here if you have to. If someone hurt her you kill them and bring her to me." Knowing he is very serious, Daz nods his head and while he turns around says: " I will do what i can to find her and bring her back here. Perhaps you should leave for dinner now. A distraction for a while can only help one to relax." No other answer then a grumble accompanies him while he leaves the room to go and look for Selayah. 

One last look in the mirror shows him he is as ready as he can be for the dinner. Crocodile walks out of the bedroom and makes his way downstairs. The fuck happend to her? That woman is infuriating! If she thinks she can stay away just like that she has another thing coming dammit. And If anyone so much as lifted a finger to harm her i will destroy this damned town...... His thoughts a turmoil but his outside appearance as calm and collected as he can manage, Crocodile moves towards the mansion of Dovan. Not something he has been looking forward to , but like any other he is obligated to atleast attend some parties he gets invited to. As he steps towards the entrance of the mansion he notices one of the guests staring at him. The woman is tall with tanned skin. Her long and wavey black hair pinned back in her neck with a golden hairpin, shows her long, slender neck. Only a few golden jewels adorn her so that all the attention goes to her royal blue dress. The low cut neckline showing the beginning of her voluptuous bosom and a long split on the side showing her long leg. " Well,well, this truelly is a nice surprise." A small grin forming around her mouth she slowly walks towards Crocodile and places a hand on his arm. "It has been a while Sir. I knew ofcourse you were around but this is a nice surprise indeed to see you here and so sharply dressed. You will have to sit next to me during dinner, we have so much to talk about." When she leans in on him she puts her mouth next to his ear and whispers: "And you have to tell me all about that girl you seem to have claimed." With a wink she lets go of his arm and walks in the door to be welcomed by their host who seems very pleased with himself as he looks at Jika. Calming himself down, Crocodile moves forward and is welcomed by a broadly smiling Dovan. "Welcome Crocodile! It is good to see you accepted my invitation. Please enjoy yourself while dinner is prepaired."


	5. A dinner with questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Now Sir, do tell me.... What is it that is so special about this girl? What does she do that you are not even interested in anything i could offer you?" Jika trails his arm with her long red nail while she looks him in the eyes. The smile that slowly forms around her full red lips only serves to annoy him more.

**As always, everything One Piece is all owned by Oda. This story is all my own imagination / fantasy.**

The only good thing during the entire dinner was the distraction of Jika. Though all her questions about Selayah were annoying at best. Had Selayah been there with him, or at the very least been back at his house, Crocodile would not have mind answering all of her questions. But now it only served to make him feel.... what? More anxious? Worried? No, just seriously annoyed. Still no word from Daz which only made him more impatient to end the evening here. Jika however was very curious about the only woman that has kept him from enjoying times with other warm bodies offered to him so willingly.

" Now Sir, do tell me.... What is it that is so special about this girl? What does she do that you are not even interested in anything i could offer you?" Jika trails his arm with her long red nail while she looks him in the eyes. The smile that slowly forms around her full red lips only serves to annoy him more. "Why so curious Jika? Jealousy does not suit you well. It makes you seem uneasy with yourself." His eyes narrowed while looking at her, the start of a grin forms as he sees his remark hits her ego. Quickly recovering from the remark, Jika slaps him on the arm as she pouts. "I thought you had mellowed down a little Sir, but your tongue is still sharp. Come on now and tell me the truth. Did you not even miss our fun times together?" 

None around the diningroom seemed interested in the pairs conversation as they were all in awe of all the foods displayed infront of them. Crocodile grumbled as he looked at Jika. Finally he answered, atleast as much as he wanted her to know.

"I met her before the Alabasta incident. She was carrying a messege for me from Navy HQ. Intelligent, tough and not easily intimidated so i took the opportunity to get to know her. One thing led to another and she became my lover. That answer your curiousity? Or do you want to know more about her in my bed?" When he sees Jika`s shocked look at his last remark he chuckles. No way in hell he will tell her his true feelings and what Selayah means to him. They shared the bed on several occasions in the past, but he does not trust Jika enough to share that kind of information.

With a huff Jika looks at Crocodile. "Still as crude as ever when you want to be Sir. But i understand." Closing in again she whispers in his ear, " She must mean alot to you. I never saw you this anxious to leave or unwilling to share some exciting information about someone. If she was just a bedmate you would not hesitate to share more about her and your past." With a wink she returns to the food on her plate and pricks a piece of meat on her fork. Jika knows all too well how valuable good information can be, and how destructive it can be in the wrong hands. True, her past with Crocodile was checkered and the man was a nasty piece of work, but she also knows he has his good sides. And let`s face it, she still carries a friendly torch for the man. It is obvious there is more to the relationship then he admits, and there is definatly something that worries him. Perhaps she will find out what it is and help him out, for old times sake. And it never hurts to have a powerful friend that owes you a favor. Her grin does not go unnoticed by their host who sits at the head of the table....

Dovan smiles as he turns his attention to his guest on the left. "Good, it seems Jika is grabbing the attention of Crocodile. If all goes as planned this evening will end with a nice surprise and an even better night ahead for us all." As the bell rings for the servants to clean the table and prepair for dessert Dovan nods at Butler. The sign to prepair the final stage of the evening. Some of his guests will be leaving after the last drink while a select few will stay behind to enjoy his special gift. Rubbing his hands he sees Butler leave the room. "Just a little longer. Soon i will have my sweet revenge. Oh how i will savor the surprised look in their eyes!"   
Ardock, who has calmly enjoyed his foods and drinks while observing the other guests at the table turns his head to his host. "It seems that your party is pretty succesful. But i have to wonder why you invited such illustrious guests as Jika and Crocodile. They are not the usual guests to show up at these occasions." A wide grin forms around Dovans mouth as he turns to explain the how and why to Ardock. " My friend, you know how it is around these parts. You invite those who have invited you and sometimes you add a little insentive if the situation calls for it. Crocodile simply accepted my invitation as i was present at his dinner the last time. And he has refused all other invitations from my side before that. As for Jika.... Well for her i added a nice insentive in the form of an extra surprise after this evening. You know how she is, insatiable when it comes to her desires." The wink at the end of his explanation only serves to concern Ardock. The man that is known for his calmness even under extreme preassure prides himself on his knowledge of what is happening on the island at all times. But this time he has been kept in the dark. Grey eyes narrow as he looks at his host. The small wrinkles around his eyes are the only signs of his age. His red hair showing no signs of grey and his body in peak condition despite his 60 years, Ardock is a man to keep in mind when making deals on the island. Dovan only added a few words extra in his invitation to him. It simply stated that there would be a surprise near the end of the evening. But no hint as to what the surprise would be. Jika beeing there was already something to look forward to, he always had a thing for the woman.


	6. Surprising Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crocodile glares at the scene on the stage. The vein on his forhead is ready to pop, his teeth gritting while he clenches his fist, Right there infront of him is the one person he had been looking for. And the scene is enough to make him explode with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter in this story. I apolagise for the long time between the chapters and i can not promise a new one very soon. Due to personal situations i have not been able to do much writing and editing. Please remain patient with me as i try to work on this story and others as much as possible. 
> 
> As always : Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please keep in mind that English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes in the writing ;)

As some of the guests were leaving. Jika stood next to Ardock. Curious about what would be next she looked at the older man while her eyes followed to where Crocodile stood. "Still wondering if you can get him to share your bed Jika?" A chuckle and a snort were all that was needed to tell her that Ardock was enjoying the tease.

"My dear Ardock, you know i would only try that if you were to say no to my advances." Her red lips pressing a small kiss on his cheeks leave the man with a small blush. Despite his many years of experience with the likes of her, she still knows how to make him blush. Her hand lightly placed on his arm creates a comfortable warmth spreading through his arm. "You are still a tease Jika, but you also know i would always welcome you anywhere."With a gentle smile Jika turns to fully face Ardock. "Truth is, i wonder why we precious few have been invited to stay behind here and now. Crocodile seems very eager to leave, yet he stays. Out of obligation or because of something else? Who knows, but i am certain something is up and i plan to find out what it is."

  
A change in expression on Ardocks face makes her even more curious. "It seems you might get an answer to that sooner rather then later my dear Jika." He nods as he looks at Crocodile who at that moment recieves a note from Butler who entered the room without a sound. Seconds later the note is crunched up in Crocodile`s fist as he glares at it. A quick word and Butler hurries out of the room while Crocodile stares at the door.

The moment Crocodile read the note his anger rose to dangerous levels. The vein on his forehead swelling, always a sign of immenent danger to anyone who knows him. Only a few words were written on the note, but it was enough to turn his mood into a very dangerous one. _Tracked her to here, i`m outside_. She is here! That damned woman is here and she did not tell! No note, no explanation.... nothing! The fuck is she thinking coming to this house? Didn`t he make it clear he would not share her with anyone? Did he not show her she was his and his alone? The hell he will let this slide!

Gritting his teeth he glares at the door where Dovan stands. Unaware of the rage building up inside of his guest, Dovan says his goodbye`s to the guests that were not invited to stay behind. The very few that were invited already had their drinks served and were now waiting for what was to come. With a wide grin he turns around after the last of the uninvited has left and raises his glass. "A toast! To us, those who can appreciate beauty and excitement. To us who appreciate a good surprise when it is offered. Now if you will excuse me, i must attend to someone before we can continue the night. Please enjoy yourselves untill i return in a few minutes." The clinking of the glasses after his short speech is the sign for the guests to mingle as Dovan leaves.

Jika, noticing the change in mood of Crocodile, strolls over to him with a curious look. "You seem angered by the note you recieved Sir. Anything i can do?" His head snaps towards her and with a growl he walks right past her. "Mind your own business woman." As he moves towards the door to find Dovan and demand an explanation, Butler enters through the door. "Honored guests , you are invited to the ballroom for the last part of this evening. Please follow me." Since Dovan will be there, Crocodile follows right behind Butler, the other guests right behind him. He feels the eyes of Jika in his back but that is of no concern to him now. He wants answers and he wants them now. And Selayah had better show up soon or he will tear this place down in one fell swoop.

As they enter the ballroom, they notice a curtain drawn in the back. Behind it something that seems like a stage. Mumbeling coming from behind it and muffled noises, too unlclear to be sure of what it is. Something in his mind warns Crocodile that he should pay attention to what is happening behind that curtain. As he stops a few meters in front of the improvised stage, both Jika and Ardock stand next to him. "I wonder what the meaning of this is." Ardock looks at the curtain with great curiousity while Jika looks around the ballroom. "It seems only a few others have joined us and none are that notorious as either pirates or business people. Over there i see the owner of the bars on this island, known for his taste in servants. And there are the sisters that own the brothel at Mainstreet. What is our host planning with such shady company around?"

While the sounds grow dim behind the curtain, Crocodile remains focused on the room and everyone in it. Somehow this all has something to do with her and the more he thinks about it the more he is convinced it can not be good. Those few who have been invited to stay behind now gathered in front of the curtain are done with their drinks and a feeling of urgency starts to grow deep within. The longer it takes, the more he just knows this is not going to end with a happy ending, atleast not for his host. It is then that Butler approaches him with another note.

Crocodile opens it and looks at Butler. " Why is he not here?" Clenching his fist he looks at the man, ready to smack him around the room if necessary. Butler bows his head as he answers: "I apolagise Sir, but mister Bones has not been invited to this party and is not allowed into this room. I have let him into the kitchen where he can wait for you while beeing fed by the chef." As Butler leaves the room once more, Crocodile grins. The hell Bones will be waiting in the kitchen while he is on a mission. Knowing his friend, he already left the kitchen to look for Selayah.

When a bell chimes two servants appear infront of the curtain. They position themselves on each side and grab a corner, ready to pull it down. "Honored guests, please gather round for the last part of this evening. A surprise for you all from your host is now ready!" The curtain is pulled down to reveal a screen on a stage surrounded by comfortable cushions. Servants dressed in silver and gold are surrounding the screen ready to carry it away.   
"What in the world?" Jika can not help but gasp at the scene infront of them. Her hand grabbing the arm of Ardock. The others gather in front of it aswell with curious looks on their faces. "This seems to be set up for the Kings Game, but why the mystery ?" Ardock looks at the stage and turns to look at Jika and Crocodile with curiosity. "I suppose the throne for the king is behind the screen. But why is it hidden? And what is that sound?" As he mentions the sound, the others also look up confused. Soft mumbelings and scraping, as if someone attempting to stand but fails come from behind the screen. When finally, Dovan enters the stage and the servants carry away the screen all that is heard is a gasp of surprise and the faint gritting of teeth.

There are no words to describe what is running through the minds of the people in the room. Jika`s eyes widen when she looks at what is shown on the stage and digs her nails in the arm of her escort. Ardock gasps as he turns to look at the woman bruising his arm with her long nails. Both of them suddenly feel an aura of danger when they both turn their heads to the right to stare where this feeling comes from.

Crocodile glares at the scene on the stage. The vein on his forhead is ready to pop, his teeth gritting while he clenches his fist, Right there in front of him is the one person he had been looking for. And the scene is enough to make him explode with rage. Screw the people in the room and screw the consequences, this ends now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All this time, Sela knew this could not be any worse. She let her guard down when she went shopping and this is what happens! Caught in an alleyway when she went to buy some new clothes. Too distracted by her reunion with Crocodile and everything that happened that night, she allowed herself to daydream. The hands that grabbed her and put a bag over her head were rough and the the speed with which it was done told her, this was a professional job. But why? Who would want to kidnap her? She had no fame to her name and she did not come from a well known family. 

She tired to fight them off and managed to get a kick and hit in before something was put over her nose and mouth and she lost her consciousness. When she woke up, she was disoriented at first and soon realised she was tied down with hands and feet. Trying to get loose she fell and hit her head on the floor. A man had told her not to get too wild, that it would soon be over but why should she trust that?

When they transported her she heard the sounds of the market and then a familiar scent. 

Her blindfold was taken away and there was the one man she really did not want to meet again! Dovan! With a lustful smile on his face he grabbed her by her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Well well my precious treat. I think we will have some good fun tonight and my guests will surely be surprised when they see what i have in store for them. You better be on your best behavior my sweet or i might have to contact the marines and tell them where they can find your beloved Crocodile."

Not knowing this was an empty threat, since the Marines did not care about the island nor about Crocodile for the time being, Selayah nodded. The fire in her eyes told Dovan not to expect too much compliance from her, but that was ok. He had ways of assuring her cooperation. Alcohol and drugs could make for even more fun if the need arose.

"Get her dressed properly for the game and have her seated on the Kings Throne. And cover up that bruise on her head! Damned Erkill will get a paycut for this." Still mumbeling to himself, Dovan left to prepair for his dinner, leaving Selayah and the servants alone.

Trying to talk to anyone was pointless. Each servant would do his or her job and leave the room as soon as it was done. Selayah was dressed in a simple, white cotton dress with a deep cleavage and a silver belt around her waist. The leather straps around her ankles and wrists were fastened as she was put on the wooden chair, which was adorned by a golden crown on the back. The Kings Throne, so she was to be a special treat during a Kings Game ?

Not knowing how much time had passed, she woke from a slumber when she heard a bell chime and one of the servants announce a surprise for the guests. Showtime! Still mad with her own stupidity of getting caught and the thought of getting away from this situation, Selayah looks up to the gathered guests and is shocked.


End file.
